Haircuts
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: While Quinn's at work, Puck gives their two kids haircuts. Kind of AU.


_quick; future. while quinn's at work, puck gives their two kids haircuts. kinda au, kinda not._

* * *

**Haircuts.**

It's six thirty, early Monday morning and Quinn Puckerman finds herself coming out of her shower. She wraps a fluffy yellow towel around her curvy frame and walks in front of the mirror to do her hair and makeup before getting dressed. With another towel, she wrings out her wet hair and prepares for the tedious process of drying and curling. But luckily, her hair is much shorter than it used to be so it doesn't take her as long. Twenty-five minutes later, her short honey-colored hair is dry and curled to her taste. She's in the process of getting ready for the busy day ahead of her.

Once her hair's done, she starts on her makeup and after adding light pink eye shadow, some blush and soft peach-colored lip-gloss, she's ready for the day. She exits the bathroom, flickers on one of the lamps in the bedroom and sees her husband stir in their bed. He moves slightly, turning his head to the side, staying on his stomach facing her but doesn't wake up. She smiles at his sleeping form and instead of waking him continues her journey to her dresser. She pulls out a pink underwear set and quickly changes into it before moving on to her closet to grab a black button up shirt-dress.

"Q?" her husband's hoarse, groggy voice comes from back in their bed.

Quinn turns around to look at him and grins. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Where going?" he asks sleepily. She chuckles at his caveman talk. He's obviously still half asleep.

"To the museum, silly," she says, referring to the Cleveland Children's Museum where she worked, before walking over to the bed. "Did you forget today was the Saturday I worked?" she asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

Turning onto his side and leaning against her back he replies, "That's today? Damn."

Leaning down, Quinn presses a kiss to his forehead. "How was your sleep?"

"Fantastic. Especially after that lovely midnight snack," he says with a smirk and bring his hands to caress her bare thigh.

"You'll never change, Noah Puckerman, will you?" she asks with playful a roll of her eyes.

"I'd be boring if I did," Puck says. "By the way, you don't plan to leave the house with that shirt unbuttoned, right?"

"Of course I don't." She stands up and starts to button her shirt.

"Wait." Puck reaches for her arm and tries to pull her back into bed. "Don't button it; I like the view," he smirks and licks his lips as he stares at the lacy pink bra and underwear her open dress is revealing.

"You pervy little boy." She smirks.

"Anything but little, Fabray, and you know that better than anyone," he retorts getting ready to pull the comforter away from his nude body, "Do you want to confirm?"

"I don't need to confirm, I know you are," she rolls her eyes. "But I need to go."

"How's about instead of you going to work, you stay home and we make some art of our own?" he suggests with a flirty wink, pulling her down on top of him.

"Babe, come on; I'm going to be late," Quinn says trying to pull away from him. "We'll play later, promise."

He wraps his arms around her waist and pins her to his body. "Later is too far away! Now is good," he presses his lips to her neck.

"Puck…"

"Fine." He pouts his lips. "Later," he grunts, letting her get up.

"We can play later," she repeats, leaning down to kiss his forehead before getting up to finish buttoning her shirt. "I'm going to go check on Beth and Noah."

"You do that. If they're awake, bring them over," he says. She nods before walking over to the door. "You look beautiful, by the way," he compliments, looking up at her. He takes in her short honey curls and simple makeup and loves the way the two complement her intense green eyes and soft features. Quinn blushes. He always makes her blush, no matter how long they've been together. She winks at him and proceeds to walk out of the room.

Quinn walks into Beth's room first seeing the six year old lying in her bed with her teddy bear nestled in arms. She grins at the sight of her little girl before walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead before tucking her in. She quietly walks back out and makes her way to little Noah's room. She opens the door and takes a peek first and smiles when she sees the nine-month old pulling on the handlebars of his crib, tying to sit up. She steps in and he turns his head, grinning at the sight of his mother.

"Baby, you're awake?" Quinn asks walking over to his crib. She picks him up and rests him on her hip, kissing his forehead.

"Ma," Noah hums, covering her mouth with his little hand.

"Good morning, Noah," she greets properly kissing his hand. "Come on, daddy would love to see you," she says leaning down to grab his pacifier. "But first, you need a diaper change."

Quinn places Noah on the changing table and quickly changes his diaper. She then walks over to the mini fridge she and Puck kept in his room and prepared the baby's milk before picking him up and carrying him back to her room.

"Someone wants to see daddy," she says walking over to Puck. She notices he had changed into proper clothing while she was gone.

At the sight of his father, Noah practically goes crazy; breaking out into squeals and giggles as he bounces in his mother's arms, reaching for his father.

"Hey there, little man," Puck grins sitting up. He holds his arms out and grabs Noah from Quinn's arms and kissing the top of his head.

"He's excited," Quinn says with a smirk. She places the baby's milk and pacifier on the nightstand before walking over to her dresser. "Beth is still sleeping."

Puck nods in reply and continues to play with a bouncing Noah. Quinn proceeds to finish getting ready, slipping on a pair of purple leggings and black flats. She takes one last look in the mirror before turning back to Puck. "I should be home by three."

"We'll be here. I'll probably take them with me to a quick meeting with Finn and Artie at the studio around two-ish," Puck says referring to the small recording studio he, Finn and Artie had created. "It'll only be about an hour, two tops."

"All right. Call me after, then. We could have a late lunch."

"Yeah, after my meeting," Puck replies reaching for the remote on the nightstand before snuggling back under the covers with Noah in his arms.

"Okay." She grabs her phone, nametag and purse and walks over to the bed and leans down to kiss him. "Don't stay in bed all day."

Puck smirks against her lips. "I won't, promise."

"I know you, Puckerman," she says eyeing him with a quirked eyebrow.

Puck just sticks his tongue out at her and kisses her again before leaning back onto the pillow.

Quinn leans over and kisses Noah's cheek. "I love you, baby boy. Both of you."

"Ma," Noah buzzes with a smile, which she returns.

"Bye, baby," Puck says.

"Bye," Quinn replies before turning off the lamp and exiting the room.

"Daddy!" Beth shouts running her little hands through the blonde fuzz left on her head and the soft patch of hair in the middle. "It feels funny!" She reaches over to touch her brother's haircut, causing the little boy to laugh. "Noah's feels funny too!"

Several hours later, after Saturday morning cartoons with Noah, and Beth, who had joined soon after, Puck had moved on to prepare breakfast for him self and Beth and feed Noah his bottle. Afterward, he had convinced his daughter to let him give her a hair cut and now the three of them were in his and Quinn's bathroom.

"I know, baby," Puck laughs. "That's how I felt when I first got mine."

"It looks funny, too!" she giggles as she looks in the mirror. Examining her Mohawk from every possible angle.

"Hey, are you saying daddy looks funny?" he asks playfully as he picks her up and tickles her. "Huh, you little monster?"

"Daddy!" she squeals. "No monster, no monster!" Puck kisses her cheek and places her back on the counter, next to Noah.

"You like it?" he asks.

"It's awesome!" Beth praises her brand new haircut. "Just like yours, daddy!"

"It's because I'm awesome, babe," Puck winks. "How about you, Noah? You like your new haircut?" he asks running his hand through his son's hair.

"Da!" the baby squeals looking at his dad through the mirror before imitating his sister and patting his own head, adjusting to the new look and feel of his hair.

Puck grins and kisses the top of his head, and does the same to Beth before proceeding to clean off and put away the electric hair clipper. He watches the two closely, and loves how engrossed in their new look they are. He turns to grab the camera he had brought in with him and turns it on and points it at the mirror.

"All right, picture time. Say cheese, babes!" he says to the kids. Beth quickly poses with a big smile and Noah just laughs at his sister's face because everything she did caused him to laugh out loud. Smiling himself, Puck snapped a couple of photos of the three of them, looking more alike than ever before with their new 'dos.

Once finished, he puts down the camera and turns away to the bathtub and turns on the warm water to give them both a bath.

"Okay, bath time then, we have to visit daddy's studio and then we meet Mom for lunch," he says walking over to Noah. He picks him up off the counter and strips him of his little grey sweatpants and bright blue onesie and sets him down on the floor.

"Yay! Mama!" Beth cheers as her dead removes her pink pajamas and sets her down as well. "Can we have bubbles?" the little blonde asks as she walks over to the bathtub, still running her hands through her new mohawk.

"Sorry, kiddo, not now. Maybe tonight when your mama's home," Puck says.

"Oh, man," she frowns.

"Daddy has a lot to do, babe. Promise later we'll do a bubble bath."

"Yay!"

Puck sweeps both kids off their feet and bathes them quickly before moving them out of his and Quinn's bathroom and into their bedroom. He dries both of them off and tells Beth to stay put while he dresses Noah.

"All right, little man, you look like you're about ready to pass out," he comments looking down at his son, whose little eyelids were fluttering closed. Walking into the baby's bedroom, Puck places him on the changing table while he grabs a diaper and a pair of green footed pajamas along with his lotion and baby powder and dresses him for naptime. By the time he's done, Noah is fast asleep.

Puck gently picks him up and kisses his forehead, all the while admiring his handiwork, and puts a clean pacifier in his mouth. He decides to put Noah to sleep in his and Quinn's bedroom so he could keep an eye on him.

He walks back into his bedroom where little Beth is nearly asleep too and places Noah on the bed with two pillows on each side so he wouldn't roll over and fall. He then picks up a sleepy Beth.

"You like your new haircut, baby?" he asks walking back out and toward her bedroom.

Beth nods. "Just like daddy," she answers sleepily. "You think mama will like it?" she asks.

"I don't know, babe, I hope so," he answers honestly as they entered her room. And he didn't. Quinn was probably going to have a fit. But she'd get over it… hopefully.

"Okay."

Puck smiles because he's sure she doesn't know what he said as she's already practically knocked out. He quickly puts some of her own baby lotion all over her little body and dresses her for bed before carrying her back into his bedroom and lying her down next to Noah. He kisses her forehead and grins when she rolls over and wraps an arm around her brother, probably mistaking him for her teddy bear, Mr. Bear. Very original of his daughter, thank you very much. He steps out of his bedroom, turning out the lights and leaving the door ajar, and frowns at the sudden silence. He's always been one to appreciate the ruckus his little ones caused.

However, he had a feeling it wouldn't be as quiet once saw Beth and Noah's new 'dos.

* * *

_Review? (:_


End file.
